


Crimes and Paybacks

by Gingersnapped907



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped907/pseuds/Gingersnapped907
Summary: A Christmas Shandy fic with a happier ending than Duff gave us!! I went with the idea from the end of episode 418, of Sharon, Rusty, and Gus having Christmas dinner at Andy's daughter, Nicole's house. It's slightly canon but I went above and beyond Duff's slow burn.





	1. Chapter 1

~Crimes and Payback's~

A/N: This a Christmas Shandy fic. I went with the idea from the end of episode 418, of Sharon, Rusty, and Gus having Christmas dinner at Andy's daughter, Nicole's house. It's slightly canon but I went above and beyond Duff's slow burn. Though I like the old-fashioned way Sharon and Andy are taking their relationship, this fic kind of raged itself into more of a burning blaze of its own.  
Disclaimer: I own nothin' involved with Major Crimes...nothin'  
________________________________________  
They were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. "You really didn't have to help clean up, Sharon. You are our guest," Nicole said as she reluctantly took the last plate from her dad's girlfriend and set it into the dishwasher. She knew it was a useless argument to have since the moment she had started clearing the table. Nicole figured out from the look her dad gave her that she should stop trying on insisting that Sharon sit and relax.

Her only response was, "I'll clear and you load the dishwasher. That way it will get done faster." Sharon said as she walked into the kitchen with a pile of plates. Andy had rolled his eyes at Nicole as if to say it's a losing battle just go along with it, as Sharon came back into the formal dining room for another load of dirty dishes. She stopped when she noticed Andy and Nicole sharing a look. Glaring at Andy before turning to his daughter, "I know how it can be to load a dishwasher the way you want it to be." Ignoring the silence from the others in the room Sharon picked up another handful of cups and silverware, turned and left.

Nicole closed the dishwasher after adding the soap, hit the start button and leaned against the counter. "You didn't have to help, but you were right it did go quicker. Another thing you were right about is that the boys have no idea on how to do the dishes or have a clue on how to load the dishwasher properly. Not even Dean."

Sharon laughed and said, "Oh, believe me, I know all about that. Don't give up hope, Rusty finally got it down pat."

"How long did that take?" Nicole inquired, hoping it wasn't a long time.

She dried her hands on the dishtowel, hung it on its hook and headed out of the kitchen. "Hmmm, why don't we go see what our boys are up to?"

Nicole quickly followed after Sharon, "really, it was that long?" After getting no reply she figured out that this was another one of the losing battles. So she changed the subject as they watched the boys playing in the living room with her dad, Dean and whom she was now considering her boys Uncle Rusty along with his friend Gus. Whatever they were playing it looked to Nicole that Grandpa Andy was losing. "You didn't have to get them gifts. Just all of you being here was enough."

Leaning against the back of Andy's chair Sharon glanced at the cards in his hand then at Nicole, through a smile she happily said, "children are what Christmas is all about and we had fun picking out gifts for your boys." As she spoke she held up four fingers. "Uncle Rusty can't wait to start teaching both the little ones how to play chess with the new board he got them."

"Grandpa Andy, do you have any four's?" A sweet innocent voice asked and they all watched as Andy reluctantly handed over his four. The youngest didn't look at his cards again, but at Sharon before asking, "Um…Grandpa, do you have any two's?"

His eyes widen and he threw down his two. As the boy laid down the matching two beside it, Andy saw a huge smile on his face, but it wasn't meant for him. He followed the boys sparkling gaze to behind him, just in time to see Sharon wink at the boy. "Hey, wait a minute here. What's going on?" He questioned as he held the few card he had left in his hands close to his chest. "I think you better go sit over there, next to your accomplice." Andy pointed to an empty spot on the couch next to the laughing little boy. "I am in complete shock that a captain in the LAPD would be cheating at Go Fish."

Sharon leaned down, kissed Andy on the cheek, then walked over to Tony to pick him up and set him on her lap. "I'm sorry and I'm guilty as charged. My only defense is there is no way I could resist such an adorable face." She kissed the boy's head and whispered, "don't worry I know all your grandpa's cards."

"I can hear you, you know that, right?" Andy tried not to laugh as everyone else was laughing.

"Oh, I know," Sharon, said casually.

Andy's eyes were glued on her as he spoke, "You also know that somehow I have no matches and that I'm losing?"

Sharon was probably enjoying seeing Andy pout about losing at a kid's game a bit too much. She tried not to smile too big as she acknowledged, "correct, I know that too."

As little Tony danced around the living room after winning the game. Sharon felt Andy's eyes still on her. She looked across the room to meet his. She found his deep brown eyes glaring at her. Though it wasn't a harsh glare, it was more of an I'll pay you back later look. She shrugged her shoulder at Andy and caught the young boy as he leaped onto her lap and hugged him tight. Whatever his payback or punishment would be she'd happily pay it. It was worth it for the smiles and hugs she got from his grandson. Also seeing Andy stew about losing made it even better.

The day was spent with the family switching off from games that the children wanted to play. It had been non-stop fun and laughter, but the last half hour had quieted down as Uncle Rusty was teaching the boys the rules of chess. The adults took this time to enjoy a moment to sit back, watch and relax. Nicole opened her eyes and lifted her head off Dean's shoulder taking in the room around her she asked, "have you seen my dad?"

Rusty paused in between explaining once again the moves that the horsey, as the boys called the knight, can make to questioned and glanced around too. "Come to think of it I haven't seen Sharon in a while, either."

Gus sat quietly in the chair next to Rusty but he couldn't hide the guilty look on his face as everyone left in the room looked at him. "What?"

Rusty leaned closer to Gus and asked, "Do you know where my mom is?"

Gus swallowed hard, he was new to all this. He hadn't been around a family in a long time and the family he used to have were not like this one at all. They would have been punished for lesser things than not answering a question, but he knew he wasn't in that kind of situation anymore. So when Rusty asked again, he replied, "the Captain said something about a stain on her shirt and that she was going to the bathroom to put some cold water on it. Though, I didn't see a stain. A few minutes later the Lieutenant mumbled about helping her and followed her upstairs."

Rusty sank back in his chair and brought his hands to cover his face and let out an, "ugh."

Sharon had been looking in the mirror trying to find the gravy stain Andy had said was on her shirt when the door opened and the man she was thinking about walked in. She hadn't bothered to lock the door since she wasn't using the facilities, but was still surprised as Andy slipped in behind her. Looking at him in the mirror, Sharon questioned, "What are you doing and I thought you said there was a stain on my shirt?"

He took the short steps towards her, his eyes never leaving hers in their reflection. Sharon was wearing her glasses but Andy wanted to see straight into the depth of her sparkling green eyes with no barriers, so he reached around her and slipped them off. As he watched her eyes widen he freely admitted, "Ah, yeah guess I lied about that." In her shock, Andy closed the gap between them until she was pinned between him and the counter. He carefully set her glasses carefully beside the sink so he could slide his hands down her arms, to her waist and settled on her hips. "Well, if you can cheat at Go Fish. I can lie about a stain on your blouse. I needed to give you your sentence in private, anyways."

Sharon turned in his arms, which took some doing since he left her with no space. She placed her hands on Andy's chest holding him back, though she put no effort into it. They both knew if she said stop, he would without question. "Sentence? You're just a bad loser. I was paying you back for all the times you bragged about winning while staying with me."

Andy's smoothed his hands around Sharon's hips, down her lower back to rest on her backside and tugged her up against him. "I do miss those days of staying with you and I miss beating you at Scrabble. A game, I might add that was practically made for you."

"You were making up words or cheating somehow." Sharon pulled at his tie to add emphasis on how he could beat her at her favorite game. "Besides, I didn't really cheat, you were holding your cards out where anyone could see them."

"None of those words were made up, they were all in the dictionary. You did take the time to look them all up." He smirked because it was Sharon's turn to pout. "Must be that all my medical leave from work and playing Words With Friends paid off." Not being able to help himself, Andy kissed her turned down lips. As he pulled back he was smiling to see a smile on her beautiful face again. "Oh, and Sharon no one could see my cards unless a certain person of interest happened to be standing right behind me with intent on looking at them with a single purpose in mind." Andy grew more serious, "it's as the saying goes, don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

Sharon laughed loud and rolled her eyes before laying her head on his chest, "wow, Andy that is so completely cheesy."

He stepped back to admire her from head to toe. He loved when her cheeks and eyes glowed when she laughed. Slowly he lifted his heated eyes back up to her now darker green ones. Andy could see she was feeling exactly what he was feeling. "I agree, Sharon it is, but it's very true in this incident."

"You do seem to be taking the," she held her hands up to do air quotes with her fingers, "Go Fish," incident as you called it a bit too seriously." Her smile grew bigger the more intense his face became.

"All crimes are serious. I would think you of all people would know that." Andy was trying to keep a straight face as he kept going on about the silly card game, which he really didn't care about. He just wanted a reason to be as close to her as possible. "You did freely admit to cheating, did you not?" Andy held her tighter as he whispered in her ear, "the sentence for your offense…will be…time spent in my arms." With each pause, Andy left a trail of kissing on her neck. He felt Sharon shiver in his arms when his tongue traced along the pulse point, from her shoulder to her ear.

Moving her hair to one side Sharon gave him better access. Though she knew they couldn't go too far, but being in Andy's arms just felt so nice. After a moment she found some clarity and said breathlessly, "Andy, we are in your daughter's bathroom and our family is downstairs." Sharon looked around him to the door and noticed it was already locked. '"Beside you used false reasoning to get me in here, maybe we can work out a deal?"

Andy lifted his head and smiled at her use of the word "our." He knew family meant a lot to Sharon and it meant even more to him that she considered his family hers too. She had a way to bring out feelings that he had buried long ago. Sharon Raydor helped him be in a family again. Andy could feel his chest tightening as he thought about how much he cared for the woman in his arms. Knowing that the others would notice them both gone soon, he ran his hands up and down her back as he shook his head and laughed, "you and your deals. The truth is, besides this being a valuable lesson today, I haven't had any alone time with you in what feels like forever. I miss you." Andy confessed as he brought her against him for another passionate kiss.

There was no way Sharon could resist him. Andy's kisses always caused her brain go to blank. That was one of the many things she loved about him. He helped slow down her over-thinking mind and let her enjoy the moment they were in. He taught her that she didn't always have to be planning what would happen next. While she was thinking about her over-thinking, it took her a minute to realize Andy was lifting her up. Through the silk red dress, she was wearing Sharon felt the coolness of the bathroom granite countertop as he set her down on it. It caused her to let out a gasp into Andy's mouth from the chill it sent through her.

Sharon had no complaints as he took advantage of it and deepened their kiss. With her hands sliding under his jacket, up his shoulder, and under his suspenders she twisted them around her hands pulling him flush up against her body. Causing chest to meet chest, core to meet core, center to meet center. As their breathing became one they needed to pull back to let oxygen enter their lungs. Between a pant, Sharon whispered in Andy's ear after she licked the sensitive lob, "we really shouldn't be doing this here in your daughter's house." She was trying to be the voice of reason though it was very hard at the moment.

"Doing what? Where?" Andy questioned as his hands run through her thick tresses.

She felt the red angel hair clip that Andy had given her for Christmas last night slip out of her partially pinned up hair and clattered into the sink. As her hair was falling around them her first thought was it better not be broken or he's buying her a new one. Sharon's next thought was great, how was she going to explain her hair to everyone now? Sharon leaned back on to her elbows and took a few deep breaths to try and slow down her breathing. With her legs still wrapped around Andy's waist, Sharon tightened her thighs and in a husky voice, she stated, "strange this doesn't feel like a payback for my crime. Actually, it feels more like a reward." With one hand she pulled the red dress higher up to expose more of her leg.

With a growl, Andy was instantly leaning over her and kissing her already swollen lips. His hands were slowly moving Sharon's red dress up even higher when they heard, "Grandpa, aren't you gonna play with us?"

Sharon quickly used his shoulders to pull herself up into a sitting position. Though she could tell from the sound Andy's grandson was still downstairs, it still startled her. "Oh my God, this is horrible." At his laugh of her embarrassment she swatted his arm, "Andy really, it's your fault you make me forget about everything else when you kiss me."

"Nice to know I make you lose control. Maybe we can make that plea agreement now? Because have no doubt that we will finish this later." With that, Andy stood up straight, helped Sharon off the counter and set her on her feet. Once she had her balance he adjusted his tie and ran his fingers through his hair to fix where her fingers had messed it up.

Smiling at her as he watched her try to right her dress and seeing that her hair was still tousled. It was now ruffled and framing her face since she hadn't put the sides back up yet and it was just the way he liked it. Andy threaded his hands through her hair and held her there while he kissed her again. He stepped away from her at the impatient voices calling, "Grandpa? Hurry up."

Without looking away from her, Andy called out to his grandsons, "I'll be right down." He gave Sharon another quick kiss then told her, "guess I've got to head back down there. I'll stall them for a little bit for you." He reached around Sharon and picked up the angel hairclip that he had caused to fall out of her hair. After inspecting it to make sure it wasn't broken he placed it in her open palm.

She held it against her chest as she watched Andy tuck in his shirt. Sharon blinked a couple times. Had she done that? Had she pulled out his shirt in her state of passion? She didn't remember. Andy straightened his red suspenders and winked at her before he left the bathroom.

Sharon let out a breath she didn't to realize she was holding. Turning to the mirror to see what kind of state she was in, she let out a moan at the site of her hair and her swollen lips. She lifted her fingers to them; they still tingled from Andy's mouth on hers. "Stop it," she said out loud. She needed to look presentable, not daydreaming about what just happened or what had almost just happened. Sharon completely let herself get carried away. Here, she was a guest in her boyfriend's daughter's house and she acted like a lovesick teenager, that couldn't get enough of him. What that man did to her, she didn't know. What she did know is that she found him irresistible and it was nice to let herself go like this.

Attempting to try and arrange her hair like it was before Andy joined her wasn't easy. As Sharon slipped her glasses back on she knew the real problem she faced now was how mortifying it will be to think everyone downstairs knew what was happening between Andy and her up here.

Finally making her way into the living room, it was a relief to see everyone was now helping set up the train set Andy and she had gotten the boys for Christmas. Nobody was paying any attention to her. Sharon didn't really care if it was on purpose or not, she was just grateful to Andy that he kept them busy like he said he would.

Rusty had been the only one daring enough to make eye contact with her. He rolled his eyes at her, as she got closer. When she sat next to her son on the couch he pointed at her head and quietly asked, "new hairstyle?" Rusty's knowing smirk earned him a Darth Raydor glare.


	2. ~Crimes, Paybacks and Rewards~

~Crimes, Paybacks and Rewards~  
Part 2...set during New Year's weekend.  
________________________________________  
As Sharon Raydor stepped into the shower she let out a groan at the aches in her body. The hot water felt wonderful as it hit her back and shoulders. She stood there with her back to the spray and let the heat work its magic. When she tilted her head under the strong stream of water to get the rest of her hair wet her neck protested to the movement, maybe it was time for her to admit she was getting a bit too old for this. Though she knew she never would. She loved what she did and wouldn't change it.

There had been rumors floating around LAPD about a promotion for her and if she was a gambling woman, which she was absolutely was not but if she were she'd bet that the promotion would be for the long ago promised Commander. The problem with that would come having to leave Major Crimes and Sharon didn't think she would want to do that, now. The team had become her second family. If she were offered a new job a few years ago she would have taken it in a heartbeat. She would have happily left Major Crimes and they would have been even happier to see her leave, though if she would have made her feel a little down.

She would have missed out on so much if she had changed divisions. Years ago, Sharon had thought long and hard about taking the job offer for security work at the LA convention center. What she had told Pope and Taylor was the truth, about wanting to work with people that actually liked her. Sharon ran her fingers through her wet hair and moved it out of her eyes. It was nice to have a moment relax even if she should be hurrying up and getting ready, but she couldn't help but reflect on last few days.

It had turned out to be a long week. In true holiday fashion, they had caught a case. Even after so many years on the force it still got to her that it seemed people couldn't go a holiday without committing a major crime. It ended up that she hadn't had time alone with Andy since their shared heated moment in his daughter's bathroom during Nicole's Christmas dinner. They had been pulling all-nighters, much to Assistant Chief Taylor's dismay, to catch a duo of serial killers. The trails of bodies in front of them were showing that they were getting farther and farther behind. That was until one of the team's brainstorming sessions as they were all going over the evidence with Dr. Morales, they had found a connection in an older body that ended up being the first victim. This victim was personal and had shed a new light on all the murders.

After catching the killers who happened to be brothers that lived a harsh childhood and were out killing happy families having happy holidays, that they never got to have. Taylor had ordered them home. Robbery/Homicide would pick up any cases that came in. As their boss had said it was New Year's Eve after all. Though the team knew it wasn't to be nice but to save money in overtime. That had been yesterday. When Sharon had gotten home she took a short nap to have enough energy for tonight before she got ready to go out. Not that she really wanted to go, Gavin had insisted. Over the years she had learned there was no way to tell her best friend no. The lawyer had stopped by the office earlier in the week to bring her lunch, though Sharon knew it was more to check out Andy Flynn since it seems that he could never stop talking about her lieutenant. Gavin flat out told her he wouldn't accept no for an answer. He would not allow her to stay home on New Year's Eve and to make sure she brought the handsome silver-fox with her.

At least this year she would be bringing a date, instead of standing alone at his party and pretending to be having a good time. Sharon smiled as she thought about the great time she did have last night. Rolling her shoulders as the water massaged them, Sharon could feel her tight muscles start to relax. It felt good to just stand there under the hot water and let it rain down on her. It had been a long night and she was tired, worn out and completely spent.

Since it was the last night of the old year she had done a little bit of celebrating. Though 2015 had been a great year for her she was looking forward to what 2016 has in store for her. Sharon's life had been changing but most of it was for the good. For a person of routine and regulations change usually didn't come easy for her but since the storm named Rusty came into her life. She's adapted to life's changes more and more and was open to them now than any other time in her life.

Sharon turned in the shower to let the hot water rush over the rest of her body. She squeezed out some shampoo into the palm of her hand and started to lather it through her hair. She let out a small groan from the aches those movements caused. It wasn't as if she was hung-over, she was far from that. Sharon didn't drink much last night, only having a celebratory glass of champagne at Gavin's. She had given her best friend a kiss on the check at the stroke of midnight. He was whom she was standing by at the time. It was Gavin's huge annual bring in the New Year in style party and the place was packed. About a half hour to midnight she had lost Andy somewhere in the crowd. So as 2015 was winding down Sharon stayed close to her friend. She knew a lot of the people there they were mostly lawyers. Though there were a few LAPD officers there too. She assumed they were clients Gavin had helped win their lawsuits. She didn't feel like being too social with anyone actually. She had one person in mind and he was nowhere to be found.

As Sharon received a kiss and huge hug from the host of the party her eyes scanned the room. With each toll of the clock, she was giving up hope of bringing in the New Year kissing the man she was in love with. Then suddenly she has spun around and was being kissed just as the clock chimed the last stroke of midnight. The passionate kiss lasted well into the next year. As her tongue battled his her mind thoughts, yes she was ready for whatever 2016 would throw at her. When they parted and were breathing heavy, having to hold on to one another for support, she breathlessly said through a smile, "hello."

She received a lopsided smile and a "hey," in return.

"I wasn't sure if I'd get that New Year's kiss from you," Sharon admitted her worry to Andy. I hadn't seen you in…" She looked at her watch, "well, it was way too long."

Her fingers were playing with his purple silk tie as he confessed. "Sorry about that, I have to admit I was staying away from you on purpose." Her green eyes looked up at Andy with confusion in them. He placed a quick kiss on her pouting lips. "I was staying away, but my eyes never left you." This time Sharon's head tilted as she was about to ask why, but before she could he took her hand that was now playing with the buttons on his shirt to stop their movements. "Sharon, you are going to be the death of me you know that, right?"

In the back of her mind, she wondered why earlier Andy didn't come back after going to get their drinks, but she let it go for now. "That would be a crime, wouldn't it?" Sharon said in a higher flirty voice. She really had missed him. When he had left her side, she had gotten bombarded with drink requests and asked to dance over and over. All she really wanted was to be with Andy. So she has tried to make nice excuse to say no, then slowly made her way to Gavin, until she could find her date.

What Sharon didn't know was on the other side of the room Andy was heading back to Sharon with their drinks refilled when he noticed she was surrounded by men offering her a drink or asking for a dance. He had backed up into the shadows unnoticed and watched. He hadn't meant to leave her for that long it was unintentionally, but the line for drinks was long. As he stood in the back, there was no jealousy. It was more admiration at the fact that she was his or more so that he was hers. Andy still had a hard time believing that the beautiful, intelligent and strong Sharon Raydor had picked him.

He sipped his cranberry and soda as he watched her make small talk, then one by one the men would sadly walk away. Andy couldn't blame them all for trying, Sharon looked amazing in that deep purple wrap dress. It was low cut but not too revealing. Just enough to make someone wonder what the tie of her dress was concealing. He watched her look around the room, then at her watch, before making her way over to Gavin. Realizing what time it was Andy set the drinks down and worked his way around the room until he was right behind Sharon. There was no way he was going to bring in the New Year without having the woman he loved in his arms.

The way she said, "it would be a crime" and the ghost of a smile she gave him, that said she knew exactly what she was doing. Caused an electric shock to course through his body. He always did find her irresistible. With that Andy just shook his head and tugged her with him as he moved them to the door. "Andy, we can't leave without saying goodbye to the host. It's just rude." She dug her heels in to stop him.

Andy turned back to her and smugly explained, "Oh, don't worry about that. I told Gavin the minute we got here I was taking you away after the last stroke of midnight."

Confused and getting a bit mad. Sharon put her free hand on her hip and firmly asked, "And just why would you tell him that?"

"Um, have you seen the way you look?" She stood there bewildered what was he talking about? Did he really not want to be seen with her a moment longer than he had to? She then looked down at her dress. Was there something wrong with the way she was dressed? Sharon had thought Andy had liked it. At least from his reaction when he picked her up and the way he had kissed her, told her he did. The dress was silk, tight and purple to match his tie and suspenders. Andy watched Sharon, as she looked herself up and down. When their eyes met again he said, "Exactly, see what I'm talking about? You look absolutely beyond gorgeous and I have to get you out of here before one of Gavin's upper crust friends gets you to come to your senses and has you realizing I'm not good enough for you."

Sharon's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't trying to get her out of there because he was embarrassed to be seen with her, but because he thought someone could steal her away from him. Though in her mind that would never, ever happen. You can't stop the heart from wanting want it wants and she wanted Andy. She was completely in love with this man, but he did drive her crazy. Sharon gave him a soft glare as she quietly said, "Andy, get me out of here now."

Great, he thought now she was ticked at him. He had screwed up once again. Andy let go of Sharon's hand as he gave up, trying to figure out how to fix what he had messed up and headed the last few steps to the door and held it open for her. It was a quiet and quick walk to the elevators. He was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, thinking on how he could right this New Years evening. Andy didn't want to start off 2016 fighting or single. In fact, he knew very well he didn't want to be single ever again. He couldn't see not being with Sharon for as many new years as she would give him.

The doors opened to the empty elevator when Sharon didn't move, Andy entered it first. He turned and was about to try and talk himself out of the dust-up he created when Sharon glared at him and put both her hands on her hips. With two steps forward she had him backed up against the elevator wall. In her Darth Raydor voice, she asked, "Andrew Flynn, don't you know me by now, the fact that none of that matters to me? I have the right to like who I want to like and I also have the right to love who I want to love." They both stood, their eyes wide and silent. Had she just said what she thought she said? Crap, that was not how she had wanted to tell Andy she loved him, but he had her so mad that she had let it slip out.

The stare off was broken when the elevator doors opened and a group of very happy partiers crowded into the small space. Sharon's still shocked green eyes broke contact first to step beside Andy to give the others room. She shook her head as she let out a deep sigh, what had she just done. Her breath hitched when she felt Andy's left arm slip behind her and intertwine with her hand, holding on tight. Andy was relieved she wasn't too mad at him and wasn't breaking off what they had. He used the amount of people as an excuse to have her as near to him as he could get her. Holding on tight to his hand too she pulled their joined hands up to her heart. Instinctively she leaned into his shoulder. She shivered as he whispered into her ear, "Sharon, I love you too."

That had been last night and Sharon's mind was constantly repeating the words Andy had said to her and body was remembering how amazingly they had brought in the New Year. She was humming as she showered and was sure 2016 was going to be a great year. Through her haze of thinking about Andy, she heard the bathroom door open, but with the shampoo in her eyes she couldn't see, but she knew who it was. "Andy? Why are you back already? I was just getting…" she stopped speaking when she felt a cool breeze hit her body causing it to react to the chill and a shiver ran over her. Then as Sharon was about to rinse the shampoo out of her hair and out of her eyes to see, she couldn't feel the hot stream anymore. Still hearing the water running she peeked through the shampoo suds and jumped a little to see Andy standing in front of her.

Sharon wasn't expecting him back already and especially not to have joined her in the shower. After all, they were in a hurry. She guessed this New Year was going to be filled with a lot of firsts for the two of them. He slowly stepped closer to her. Putting his hands on her hips, Andy pivoted them both so she could rinse her hair out under the fall of the water. Functionally, her shower was large enough for them both to have room but she had no desire to move. Sharon just wanted Andy to stay pressed up against her. She didn't dare move to give him any more room. If he wanted in here he'd just have to share her space. He obviously didn't need or want to be separated any more than she did as his chest slid against hers causing Sharon to inhale deeply. The things just a touch from this man could do to her brought her shivers.

After he helped her get all the shampoo out, much to her disappointment he turned her around. Sharon was thinking he was done, but she smiled as she saw Andy reach for her conditioner, then felt him work it into her hair. She couldn't help but let out a moan from the way his fingers made her head tingle. They went through the rest of the combined shower working the body soap and also their bodies up into a lather.

Knowing that Andy would be willing to take this farther in the steam of the hot water. Sharon, on the other hand, had no desire to have to explain to a 911 operator or her team how they slipped in the shower. She had spent enough time in a hospital and she was absolutely sure Andy had too. So she reached around him and turned the water off.

Not wanting it to end but Andy understood that it would be too risky to try such things in the shower with a wet floor. With a frown he opened the glass door, letting the heat out and the cold in. Sharon wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air that made her shiver or the thought of what was about to come next. She used one towel to wrap around her upper body then attempted to take another towel and dry off. Sharon had it halfway up her leg before Andy took it from her hands and lowly said, "allow me the honors, please." Just because they didn't continue what they both wanted in the shower didn't mean he couldn't follow throughout here.

She had noticed that Andy had wrapped a towel around his lower half, making it hard to take her eyes off his bare chest. As he was leaning over her Sharon watched a drop of water make it way down Andy's neck, over his shoulder blade to slowly snake a trail down his back to disappear under the edge of the towel. She long that to be her hand instead. Sharon swallowed hard and tried to talk. "Um…I..." trying to focus her thoughts and make words she started again, "I was getting ready to meet the team at the office. I thought the plan was, you were going back home after the crime scene to get a shower and to get out of your old clothes." Sharon tried to keep her voice a steady as possible, which wasn't easy as the towel in his hands was working over her legs.

Without looking up at her Andy replied, "false alarm the person on duty forgot about not call our division but Robbery/Homicide instead so by the time I got there a grumpy Provenza had chewed everyone out for messing with his days off." Andy noticed her stiffen and added quickly, "don't worry he said if there was another mix up like this in the next two days, that we are supposed to have off by command of the Assistant Chief of the LAPD..." Andy stopped as he stood up he looked her in the eyes and tried not to think about what the towel was barely covering. Sometimes it was hard to be a gentleman when he had Sharon Raydor in his arms, especially when all he wanted to do was look up and down her beautiful practically naked wet body.

He knew he needed to finish telling her all that his partner had said, Andy, laughed and hoped Sharon would see the humor in it as the team had, "Provenza said if it happened again that he would have the Wicked Witch fly in on her broomstick and make flying monkeys out of them all." She groaned as she leaned into Andy and hid her face in his chest. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and laughed again, "oh and I'm pretty sure those were Louie's exact words." He reluctantly held her away from him, "Now to finish what I started." He took a new towel to dry the ends of her hair.

Andy was working on drying it, in which he was causing it to go wild. Sharon didn't mind, she would deal with the unruly mess after she got out of bed much later in the day. As he moved the warm fluffy towel down to dry her arms, she allowed the towel that was around her chest fall. She felt Andy stopped, smiled at her then let the towel he was using on her to drop to the floor too, replaced the towel with his hands. Granted his touch was much less effective at drying her skin but it made feeling her body that much better. He happened to glance up into her eyes and saw the look she was giving him Andy took one last look then pulled his eyes from her still wet glistening body. "You do know it's a crime to look this gorgeous? Also, I'm sure there's a rule or a law written somewhere stating it's a felony the way you looked in that dress last night." His eyes traveled slowly down then back up before saying, "Every man in that room wished he was me."

Seeing Sharon blush as he spoke. He couldn't believe she had no idea on the effect she had on anyone that saw her. Andy's bold eyes were locked on her sparkling green ones but his hands were still working their way along her now chilling skin. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he led her out the bathroom, into her room and over to the bed. With his free hand, Andy pushed off all the pillows and threw back the covers. Tugging on their joined hands he firmly said, "you're getting chilly, get in."

Sharon made no attempt to move, only gripped Andy's hand tighter. Finally daring to step forward, trying to look confident but feeling less than sure, she stood in front of him. She never had a problem being forceful or asserting her authority but it wasn't that easy for her when she was standing naked in front of the one man she wanted in her life for as long as he would have her. Looking into his dark brown eyes, in a husky voice

Sharon barely recognized she said, "Only if you join me."

Not hesitating a second Andy quickly settled in bed laying on his back with his hands folded behind his head. He smirked as he said, "So Sharon, did my payback last night or more like this morning feeling as if you had a fair sentence for your crime of cheating? At a kids card game, I might add. There's also the little problem of you committing a felony for looking so beautiful."

Laughing beside him as she lay with her head in the crook of his shoulder. Sharon matter-a-factually mentioned, "for one thing, a sentence? As I said at Nicole's last week…"

"Oh, you mean while we were in the bathroom getting that stain out of your shirt?" Andy smugly said as he ran his hand along her spine.

Sharon gave him a light smack on his chest. She was still embarrassed about losing control in his daughter's house, while

Andy seemed very proud of himself. Two can play at paybacks she thought, then continued what she was pointing out, "yes, then. First off as I had been saying then, it felt more like a reward. For two, I can guarantee you there is no such law in the entire LAPD about being too pretty or too handsome, I might add myself." Sharon used his words then leaned up kissing him as she slowly crawled her way onto Andy, straddling him. "Now, I'll be happy to show you a thing or two about crimes, paybacks…" she leaned down and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they separated she licked her lips adding, "and rewards."

Andy reached up and tucked a few thick wild strands behind her ear and smiled saying, "Sharon, I think I like your kind of paybacks." Then he pulled her back to him for another earth-shattering kiss.

~The End~


End file.
